Joy And Misery
by Howlingbloodmoon
Summary: They were there, alone and caged. That was until he came. Maybe then they could finally rest. Modern!AU. Drabbles that are interconnected.
1. Prompt: In Hospital Beds

**The Curious Case of Room 1016c**

"_There's nothing to do here_

_So just lie and complain_

_In bed at the hospital_

_Coming and going_

_Asleep and awake_

_In bed at the hospital_

_I've got one friend_

_Laying across from me_

_I did not choose him_

_He did not choose me_

_We have no chance_

_Of recovery_

_Laying in hospitals_

_Joy and misery"_

_-Hospital Beds, Florence and the Machine_

-Arya: Age 18, 1st person-

I was so bored.

Nymeria was always so upset to being trapped in the cage. She always wanted to be free like she used to be.

Arry hated when the nurses came in and called him a girl. He couldn't stand them giving him baths and dressing him in a gown. He couldn't stand the clean skin, he wanted to be dirty.

Cat of the Canals wanted to kill the people that stuck her with needles. She always wanted to stick them full of holes with her own needle.

But today I was not them. I was just simply 'Arya'.

I knew that because I couldn't remember bits and pieces of my life. That and 'they' yelled, whispered and howled in my mind begging to be in control. All I could do was put my hands to my head and rock myself. The medicine worked every now and then but it wasn't 100%.

I couldn't remember the day that I was diagnosed but I was told about it.

I was Cat of the Canals when it started my family's suspicion. I apparently nearly killed some guy that just said something vile to me. Heard it was my sister Sansa's boyfriend. When I was Cat of the Canals, I was an assassin who killed anyone that made her upset.

'I' would run away at night as well. It was Nymeria, she was the wolf. She was wild and free. My brother, Jon, found her curled into the grass of our backyard one morning. She was dirty from running through the night. That was the second strike.

The third came from Arry. My mother tried to get him into a dress for a social event. He cursed just as bad as the men that worked in a port. Words he said to my mother were unacceptable and he was punished. Though I'm sure he didn't mind staying home that night, even though he was forbidden to play any games.

I couldn't deal with them after my father died. I remembered cutting for the first time. They didn't find out about that until Sansa saw the wounds when I was changing. Funny enough, that's the only thing that gave them the red flag. I don't remember what happened or even which one of them took control. I just know that I was being forced into a wheelchair strapped down and taken before a doctor.

All I know after that point is that I was diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder.

I was told that 'they' were defense mechanism for my mind.

Nymeria ran from her problems. She was freedom.

Arry just protected me from my problems. He was protection.

Cat of the Canals faced her problems with the end of her 'Needle'. She was death.

I have now been confined to a Hospital for special people.

Harren Hall Psychiatric Hospital.

Specifically I was confined to a room, there were two beds and I wasn't expecting another person to ever occupy this room with me. After all I was considered dangerous that's why they made sure to cuff me to my bed when one of the others were in control.

I stared up at the ceiling when my door opened. I was having a good day so I was able to greet the nurse. But it wasn't a nurse, it was a doctor, Dr. Luwin. With him came in a man.

"Good Morning Arya?" I slowly nodded and he continued. "I've decided that you've been getting well enough to share your room. Normally we don't allow a man and a woman to share a room but we're getting rather full."

They thought I was getting better. I finally had some hope.

"Gendry, this is Arya. Arya, this is Gendry. He's a veteran from the war, so show him some respect please."

"You know I can't make any promises… 'they' might be rude and mean." I sighed.

"I understand, you two can get to know each other. I'll be having a nurse come by later with your food and medicine."

The doctor walked out of the room leaving Gendry to set his stuff, or what he was allowed to keep when he was admitted, on his bed. Our room was sparse so he'd have to settle for putting his stuff in the small closet by his bed. He didn't talk and he certainly didn't look pleased to be here. Not like anyone would be.

"Hi." She decided to break the silence.

All I got from him was a grunt. So apparently my new roomie is stupid and didn't like to talk. I sighed and decided to look back up to the ceiling. It was going to be another boring day.

"Who's 'they'?" He said suddenly.

"So he does speak. 'They' are my alters. You stick around long enough you might just see all of them." I felt some embarrassment from telling him about my problem. But I thought 'what the hell'. We're gonna be roommates and he'd get to know me and them.

"Oh… so you're a schizo?" He said it in a way that made me somewhat upset.

"No. I've got something more like multiple personality disorder. It's called Dissociative Personality Disorder. My alters are completely different from me and they'll be rude, clever and brave. While I'm just a sad little girl."

I did not expect an apology from him. Nor did I expect him to come over to my bed. I then really looked at him. He was massive! Strong arms and a tall build, he certainly looked every bit the soldier that he was said to have been. Though his eyes looked somewhat gentle.

"I'm sorry then. I've got a habit of saying the wrong thing." He extended his hand to shake mine. I could see the bull tattoo he had on his right shoulder as his shirt shifted.

I shook his hand and gave him a small, practically non-existent, smile. His hand was rough against my soft skin.

He turned back towards his bed and fumbled with his bag grabbing stuff from within. He got up to put them away in the closet. Mostly it looked like spare clothes.

"So what are you in for? Hopefully not something dangerous. You're like twice my size in both height and muscle." I hoped I sounded more playful than afraid. But I am afraid.

"I came back from the war with some not so pleasant feelings and thoughts. One of my buddies came to my apartment right on time to see me with a gun to my head. He talked me into coming here. So here I am, a proud vet with PTSD." He was gruff and unfriendly with her then.

Some roommate he was going to make.

- Gendry: Age 23, 3rd person-

He'd been here two months now. Today was a bath day he could already tell.

"I DON'T WANT A FUCKING BATH! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME, YOU CUNTS!" Arry called out.

Gendry woke up with a pounding headache. He always hated bath days too because Arya almost always became 'Arry'. It was nicer when she became Nymeria but it was weird when she acted like a dog. _Wolf. _She always corrected him. He's never seen Cat of the Canals but she's made it clear that he would never want to.

She wasn't a bad roommate but she was a nightmare with everyone else of her.

The nurses hauled Arry into the bathroom that they shared and began to bathe him. He could tell because the 'boy' would curse loud and colorfully. Words that Gendry wouldn't even use. Once they were done with him, they'd bring him out in just a gown.

Now Arry thought he was truly a boy in mind and body so he didn't think of anything when Gendry was in the room. Thankfully the nurses did as they huddled around him and made sure he dressed properly.

Though Gendry couldn't help but look anyway. He only saw flashes of flesh and what skin he did see… it wasn't pretty. Arya's body was littered in angry red marks, so much more noticeable because of her pale skin.

It was only when he saw her scars that it sunk in that she was just as damaged as him.

-Nymeria Age?, 1st person-

He smelled nice.

I curled into his side as he read a book on the floor.

Never did we lay in either of our beds.

He smiled when I rubbed my face into his stubble.

I always loved to be near him.

It was almost as good as running down rabbits or howling at the moon.

He never spoke to me. We always sat in the silence, unless I broke it.

If I whimpered he'd pet me.

If I growled he'd give me space.

If I howled he'd just sit and listen.

If I whined he'd hold me.

He didn't want to tame me, not like the other humans that were here.

He made my cage bearable.

He was my pack now.

-Gendry: Age 23, 3rd person-

He was there. Back at the wall. It was a bloody battle. Good men and women died. His best friend went down after a bullet pierced his lung. A bullet meant for him. He watched his friend die.

Then he saw the bastard that did it. It was an enemy soldier and the only thought in his mind was to kill him. He deserved to die.

Gendry was strangling him but before he could kill the man, he was being restrained. He felt a needle stick him in his neck.

It was only then when he was starting to feel dizzy and lightheaded that he saw who he really attacked.

It was Arya.

She was huddled on the floor with two nurses trying to console her.

He couldn't even say he was sorry. But before he blacked out, he could see her eyes. They were full of rage and anger. She hated him.

-Arya Age 18, 1st person-

He's been strapped to his bed for a whole week. They told me that he had an 'episode' and they were keeping him sedated. It made no sense to me. They weren't frequent but he was dangerous, they said. The doctors wanted him to be removed from my room and put in a single room.

They were surprised when I objected even though it was my life that was at risk.

I didn't care. He was my friend! He didn't hate me when I was Nymeria because I was a wolf. He did not pick on Arry because he was obnoxious and loud. He never saw me as a stupid, ugly, unworthy girl. Like everyone else did.

I needed him and he was there, now he needed me and I wasn't going to let those doctors take him.

Ever since he came Cat of the Canals didn't show herself. She was silent and didn't whisper names in my head. I didn't have to list all the people that I wanted dead anymore. She was my revenge and I had no need for that with him here.

When I saw him come at me from across the room with a wild look in his eyes I didn't fear him. Even when his strong hands wrapped around my neck I just whimpered and tried to get him to see me. His eyes were cold and unseeing. The doctors rushed into the room and pried him off of me. I saw them stick him with a sharp needle and rage came up within me.

I could almost feel Cat claw her way out. Nymeria was growling loudly in my throat. Arry was clenching my fists readying to fight them. But it was all me. I was in control of them then. Cat's rage, Nymeria's wild spirit and Arry's loyalty.

I punched a few of the orderlies. Then they were equally trying to restrain me. Gendry was already out being carried to his bed by orderlies, while I fought to get to him. Soon I was to be sedated as well.

But as I woke up I made it very clear I didn't want him to leave me.

Turns out that after he woke up he wanted to leave me.

My heart felt just as it had when I learned my father died.

-Gendry: Age 23, 3rd person-

She's been practically catatonic. She didn't speak to Gendry after the accident. She didn't even look at him.

Dr. Luwin told him of how strongly Arya acted when he was being restrained. He said that she also was extremely against him being removed from her room. This confused him greatly.

Why would she want to keep someone around her that could potentially kill her next time?

After the third day of her silence he decided to speak.

"Arya? What's wrong? You've been quiet for awhile now" His voice tried to remain as calm and comforting as possible.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He's never seen her cry before, this was something he wasn't prepared to handle.

In truth he's never had to deal with crying women. His mother died when he was young, he had no sisters, and had no girlfriends that got emotional with him around.

So all he could do was what felt natural.

He hugged her tiny body to him and rubbed her arms. Trying his best to comfort the girl.

"Oh Arya, it's alright."

"N-no you want to leave me! Just like my dad… he died and left me!" She clutched at him with a desperate look in her eye. Her sobs consuming her as she buried her head into his shirt.

Looking at her made his heart break. She needed him.

And suddenly he found himself needing her.

They would get through their demons together.

-Arya: Age 19, 1st person-

I had a visitor.

In the whole time I've been here, only three times has anyone from my family come to visit.

First was my mother and Robb. Bran and Rickon couldn't come because they were in school. Robb just hugged me and tried to comfort me as best he could before our mother's tears happened. Mom just cried and wished that she wouldn't lose me too. During that visit I wondered about where Sansa was. Mom just said that she couldn't see me.

She and I never got along very well anyway. Why would she want to see her stupid, ugly, broken sister?

The next visit came from Jon. I was very excited to see him but I wasn't me when he came. It was Nymeria though, which pretty much meant her memories were my memories. I could tell he was trying to understand her, but it was hard. She wasn't me. She didn't talk, she just made noises. He just said things to her that I couldn't remember because she didn't care for words.

It was nearly a whole season later that Bran and Rickon, with their mother, came to visit. Bran was excited to see her and wheeled himself over to her and flopped down across her lap. That was how he hugged me now that he couldn't lift himself up very well. Rickon flew to the other side of my bed and laid next to me. I cried that day as I hugged my brothers. My mother stood a little ways back from us and smiled down at the scene. Before the visit was cut short she came over to my bed and cupped my face.

"You look so beautiful, Arya. I wish you didn't have to be here, I so desperately want to take you with us." Her eyes mournful.

All I could think was 'Why didn't you?'

This time though, it wasn't Mother, or Robb, or Bran, or Rickon. No, it was Sansa.

My prim and proper sister came through the door to my cell. I sat up from the bed in an instant. I couldn't believe she'd actually come visit me. She didn't smile at me as she approached. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Gendry shift on his bed. This grabbed my sister's eye.

"You have a man staying in your room? That's so improper…" Was the only words she spoke for a turn.

None of us spoke. The room was calm as still water. Before the dam broke.

"I'm so sorry Arya, it is you isn't it?" I slowly nodded waiting for her to continue. "I feel so ashamed of telling mom about your scars. I felt so horrible when I watched them wrestle you into that wheelchair and dragged you out of the house. I cried when I heard you scream for us. I couldn't come see you...I was too guilty to come and see what I had done to you. I understand if you never forgive me, and honestly I don't know if I could ever forgive myself. I-I…"

She was shaking, barely containing the tears. I couldn't contain a few of mine from falling. She felt responsible for everything.

Part of me, in the back of my mind, whispered 'She lost her father and her sister all in under a year'.

All I could do was reach my arms out to hug my sister. She crossed the room in that instant and threw herself into my arms. We both shook with sobs and feeling finally like sisters. I looked over her shoulder slightly to see Gendry smiling a sad smile.

Misery brought me closer to my sister and it brought me a friend.

-Gendry: 23, 3rd person-

It was weird to see a Red headed woman enter the room. He knew it wasn't a visitor for him. Her eyes were solely on the woman he shared his cage with.

He watched silently as the scene played out before him. They were sisters but they were as different as sun and moon.

While they embraced he could tell that they loved each other. He felt a pang in his heart though. He was reminded of everything they had been through for the past seven months. The doctors were very pleased with how she was coming along.

Arya was getting better. Soon she could go home.

By the looks of her sister, she looked like some model. Her family must have been pretty well off with how she looked.

Was Arya just like her sister?

Did she have a nice big home to go back to?

With family waiting in the wings to greet her home?

Would she leave this place and never look back?

Would she forget him?

Sooner or later she'd get stable enough to be released, if she wasn't able to leave already.

He couldn't fathom what it would be like here without her.

But he wasn't anything besides her friend and her roommate, in a hospital no less.

Her family wouldn't want some insane old vet around their daughter, sister.

He didn't even know how old she was. He didn't know her favourite color. He didn't know what she liked to eat, what she liked to listen to or even what she liked to watch.

They'd just talk about how to cope with their problems and how to get through the darkness.

Wasn't that something?

Not enough.

-?, 1st person-

It was close to sunrise. I crept from where I lay to where I knew Gendry would be. I pushed him aside as I settled down on his bed with him. He moaned out sleepily. His voice was hoarse with disuse.

"Arya? What are you doing?"

I said nothing to him as I placed a hand on his chest. I could feel his heart beating faster.

I knew one of my sides would want to place a needle through his heart.

Another would bend her ear to listen to it in wonder.

One more would wonder why he was even this close.

While the tenderest side of all would flush and want to go back to her own bed.

Not Me.

I knew what I was doing. I am self preservation and sense. We needed him and he needed us.

All of us.

I needed to make sure he knows that we're bound. Bound by our souls and our hearts.

Arya would be too shy.

Cat would never admit weakness.

Nymeria would show her affection but she was only a wolf.

Arry wouldn't like this idea and wouldn't like being so close to another male.

Gendry needed to be shown by me. I needed to make him see what we wanted from him.

I always make it through without much harm.

When Arry was making a mess of things, I fixed them.

When Cat of the Canals tried to get us killed, I saved us from the fire.

When Nymeria got herself lost, I brought her home.

When Arya couldn't handle her world, I gave her relief.

But now it was not just me that needed help.

Tonight was the night I'd help Gendry find his light in the darkness.

He looked down to me in the low light of the early morning.

I just simply smiled and scooted up towards his face. So we could look eye to eye.

"You're not Arya are you?"

He impressed me. Gendry knew us well enough to know that I wasn't the girl.

"I'm Mercy, she doesn't know about me."

"What are you doing?"

I smiled.

"Saving you."

That was all I said to him as I pushed my lips to his. I could feel his arms wrap themselves around me.

I then receded back into her, Arya should be the one experiencing her first kiss with the man she loved.

They just needed a push in the right direction.

-Gendry: Age 23, 3rd person-

Arya was leaving today. She was being released from this cage. She was now going to be free from this place that he learned held her for 3 years.

But, so was he.

Gendry was leaving the same time as her. Jon was coming to pick him up and take him back to Winterfell. Turns out that's where Arya's home was too. They would be able to see each other, even outside of this hell.

He slung his bag across his back and walked out of the door. 1016c. She was waiting for him down the hall in front of the elevator. Nurses walking with them to make sure they didn't do anything rash. He was amazed at how much she changed when she wasn't wearing baggy pajamas with her hair plainly around her face. Skinny jeans hugging her hips, a plain black shirt revealing that she indeed had a woman's body and her hair nicely pulled up into a messy bun with her fringe framing her face. She was even more beautiful.

When he first arrived he saw the ghost of her smile. A year and a half later, here she was beaming with a very alive smile.

This would be one of the happiest days of his life.

And if gods be good it will be followed by many more, so long as they had her in them.

Gendry didn't think he'd find joy in a hospital but it snuck up on him and he was very grateful for it.


	2. Prompt: In Hospital Beds 2

More Hospitals

-Gendry: Age 26, 3rd person-

So he was just as much of a 'stupid bull-headed man' that Arya called him. Leave it to him to get into a fight defending her from some guy trying to steal her wallet. Not a bad reason to get into a fight but she always insisted that she could take care of herself.

Now while Gendry had formal training in hand to hand combat he was still bare fisted while the assailant had a knife. He managed to slice into Gendry's forearm practically going from his wrist to his elbow. It wasn't all that deep but it was deep enough to require stitches.

During the whole event Arya was being held back by some bystander. When his arm got cut, she was out of their grasp and practically flew to him while kicking the thief in the face. He wasn't expecting her to come out of nowhere and hit him with such force, she knocked him out cold.

"You stupid! Look at what you got yourself into!" Her voice was a mix between angry and frightened.

"Well he didn't get your wallet right?" He chuckled through the pain.

"Shut up! Let me look at it" she lifted his left arm to inspect the damage. It was bleeding quite a bit. "This is gonna need stitches so, let's get you to the hospital." She took off her overshirt and wrapped it around his wound. Gendry didn't like the stares she was getting now that she was only wearing a thin tanktop.

"You didn't have to do that, I could have taken my shirt off…" She gave him a glare.

"And let everyone see your bare chest? I don't think so."

He laughed. He didn't know she was that possessive over him.

That was how he was sitting in this emergency room bed. Her by his side as they waited for the doctor or nurse to come stitch him up.

When they finally arrived he could tell Arya was not going to enjoy this part. She may have been stable for a long time, but every time she was in the proximity of needles she was uncomfortable.

"My name is Jeyne and I'll be taking care of that nasty wound you've got there Mr. Waters"

She was kind enough, but still made Arya glare daggers at her.

Gendry was given local anesthesia for his arm and it started to all go numb. Arya grabbed his other hand and squeezed, she must have hated seeing that needle enter his arm. What came next was something she was completely not prepared to handle.

She gasped when she saw the needle going through his flesh to close the wound. He wondered if she'd even take her eyes off of it.

Before they knew it, it was over. The nurse began to bandage the arm and he was given a prescription for some low grade pain medicine.

Gendry and Arya were finally leaving the hospital when she punched his good arm.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Getting your stupid self into a fight and getting hurt. All I had in my wallet was my drivers license and five dollars! I don't even have any cards, like Sansa does! Gods you're so stupid."

Now if she said that before all this started, he still might have fought the guy.

No one threatens his girl.

-Arya: Age 22, 1st person-

I was extremely scared when I woke up. I wasn't in my own bed, I wasn't in any bed I wanted to be in. It was a hospital bed and I realized how I got there.

Gendry and I were in a car accident. We were hit by some idiot, I don't even remember the impact.

Pain radiated from my body. I could feel every small wound and it even felt like I had a few broken bones. I couldn't even tell.

Doctors huddled around me, I tried to speak but I found I could not. Their words were mumbled or yelled? I couldn't tell my ears couldn't hear them clearly.

Soon enough I was back to sleep.

The next time I woke up I was numb, I couldn't feel any pain anymore. I was in a room this time and I was propped up. I slowly turned my head to look beside me, there in the next bed was Gendry. He looked just as bad I imagined I did.

If I could move my hands, I would have reached out for him and cried his name.

But even my voice wasn't there.

It must have been several hours later that a nurse came in and talked to me about what happened.

A drunk hit our car, he thankfully, was killed in the impact while we sustained semi-severe injuries.

I had a broken leg and bruised ribs, as well as minor cuts over my face and arms.

Gendry though got out of it with only a few scratches and a mild brain injury. They said he was going to be just fine.

Figures that bull-headed man would get out easier than me.

When he finally woke up I had him to talk to, we laughed and smiled and reminisced on our first hospital visit together.

Then our blood tests came and some other information. Everything was fine for him but the nurse hesitated when it came for my news.

What the nurse told me and him next shattered our world.

"I'm sorry Ms. Stark, but I'm afraid your baby didn't make it. The impact of the incident was traumatic enough to cause a miscarriage. I'm sorry for your loss."

I was pregnant? No, I couldn't have been!

The nurse left the room leaving both of us to grieve.

"Arya? Arya… hey it'll be alright."

I just sat there shaking and wondering of the possibilities…

I tuned Gendry out but I knew he was trying to make me feel better. Nothing would console the fact that someone took another member of my family away from me.

Everything became too much again I could tell. I couldn't handle this. I gave in to the sleep I knew was waiting for me.

-Gendry: Age 27, 3rd person-

He didn't know what to think about Arya being pregnant. All he could think was how he was glad the bastard that hit them died. A life for a life, he thought bitterly.

She was losing herself he could tell. Arya didn't cry, she didn't speak and she didn't look like herself.

Then suddenly a forced calm came over her. He knew it was Mercy. It had to be. She was the only one that made Arya become completely calm.

"Mercy?"

Her head slowly turned over to him and smiled weakly. It was her but she wasn't dealing with this news any better than Arya was.

"We'll be alright. I'm going to make her forget this ever happened. She'll never know that she was pregnant."

His heart stopped. Gendry didn't want her to forget that this happened. He didn't want her to not know that she carried his child and lost it. It was selfish of him to want this but if he had to face it, he wanted her to as well.

"No, please don't. Mercy, I want her to know that this happened. I can't forget those words and pretending it never happened would kill me."

Her features were just as ragged as Arya's were, only she wasn't in complete shock and sorrow. She was graceful and never let her emotions overrule her sense. This would only be the third time he's even seen Mercy. This was her at her lowest.

"Very well, but I'm going to ease her distress. She'll be asleep for awhile, she needs the rest."

Gendry wanted to be closer to her, he wanted to hold his girlfriend and console her.

He needed her and she needed him right now.

So, he did what he wanted. He took his IV out and the heart monitors off. The machines going off as he swung his legs over the bed. He tentatively set a foot down and found himself a bit weak but he pushed forward. Nothing was going to keep him from her when she was breaking down. A nurse entered the room in a panic but he didn't care as he was already halfway to Arya's bed. Vaguely he could hear the nurse trying to get him back in his bed but she didn't dare try to force him.

Gendry had only one thing he wanted right then and that was Arya.

He gently sat down onto her bed and wrapped his arms around her. She was shaking slightly in his arms and silent tears poured from her eyes. Her arms snaked around his neck as she buried her head there. All he could do was hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. Even if he didn't know he could believe that himself.

He then felt her go limp in his arms. She was asleep, just like Mercy said she would be.

He lifted his legs from the side of the bed up and onto it. He wasn't moving from her side until he was forced or she was back with him.

-Arya: Age 22, 1st person-

We were finally being discharged from the hospital.

I was still upset over the loss of my unborn child and I knew Gendry was as well. But we were coping. Afterall I didn't even know I was pregnant, it just sort of happened.

I put a hand down to my stomach as I was being wheeled out of the hospital by him.

My left leg was still broken and wouldn't be healed completely for a few months. I wouldn't be able to dance, or fence, or play with our dog. It would be a very long few months. I sighed to myself.

It wouldn't have even been a good idea to have the baby. I was on medication for this stupid disorder that I had. It would have made the baby sick. I would have been a terrible mother to let that happen. I would have wanted to protect my poor baby from what I am.

And that's what scared and confused me.

I wanted to be a mother.

Gendry and I had never talked about children before, we both never really had thought about it. We were good with kids, we knew that much, seeing as Sansa always brought her little boy over to the apartment when she needed a babysitter. We doted on the lil boy, she named him after our father and he certainly looked a bit like him. Though the features came from her husband. However, even after the little boy was back with his parents we never talked about having one of our own.

When I heard that I lost the baby, I didn't even know I had, I felt like I lost something extremely important. It was like all the maternal instinct that laid dormant within me sprung forth. I was sad, angry and excited all at once.

But we still didn't talk about it. Not once did Gendry say anything to me about it. I didn't say anything about it to him either. So, I assumed we came to the conclusion that we wouldn't have the conversation of children.

Gendry surprised me though when we finally got home from the hospital.

"Arya, I want to us to talk about kids." He had no tact at all, just straight to the point. Before he could say anything further I just wanted to know.

"Do you want to have children with me, Gendry?" I sounded pathetic I know.

He set the keys down on the table before coming to stand in front of my wheelchair. I watched him closely as he knelt down to be at my height. His face coming so close to mine.

"You're the only girl in the world I'd ever want to start a family with." He whispered before kissing me.

It wasn't a kiss full of desire or full of need. It was gentle and soft. Tears pricked my eyes again and I silently scolded myself for being so emotional over this.

Part of me exploded though with excitement. Once I was well enough to get out of this cast, I'd go to the doctors. I could tell them that I needed to get off of my medication because I wanted to have children. They'd either laugh at me or wean me off of them. Either way, I was going to get what I wanted.

I would not tell him though that I was this excited.

-Gendry: Age 29, 3rd person-

Him and Arya have been waiting in this room for ten minutes now. They were anxious. He was holding her hand as she laid her head on his shoulder. She was made to change into a hospital gown as they were going to do a full physical on her.

The day before took him by surprise.

He walked in from getting dinner from the local Braavosi restaurant. She was sitting there on their couch. In her hands was a small stick of some sort. He sat their dinner down on the kitchen counter then came back to her. She didn't move or speak for a turn. She just stared down at the stick in her hands.

Before he could speak a word she snapped her eyes up to him with a smile spread wide on her face.

"I'm pregnant!"

His eyes widened considerably and he closed the distance between them. Falling into place with her on the couch.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly while kissing her neck.

She pulled his head away and put the pregnancy test to his face.

"This certainly says so." She giggled out.

Though if it was one thing he knew, it was that tests weren't always 100% accurate.

"I'm going to call the OB that your doctor suggested. We need to know for sure."

She sighed and released him from her arms. He got up and found the number on their fridge for the doctor's office. It was still relatively early in the day so they should answer. He dialed the number and extension before being redirected to a receptionist.

"Hello, This is Gendry Waters, I'd like to make an appointment for my girlfriend to come in to get a pregnancy test done."

The voice on the other end took their names, scheduled their appointment and told them what to expect.

They arrived the next day at the Obstetrician's office. The receptionist then led them to a room where Arya was supposed to dress in a gown.

She was nervous. He was nervous. They wanted to know once and for all.

But in the meantime he decided to break the ice of the room.

"You know, if you are pregnant I'm gonna have to marry you." She looked to him just then and smiled.

"You don't have to. Plenty of people have kids without being married."

He frowned a bit at her then.

"I'm not plenty of people. I want us to settle down with a nice house and be content with each other."

"You're so old fashion it practically oozes from you! We already live together, sleep together and everything a married couple already does. We just don't have rings or wedding vows tying us together and we don't need those."

She was right to a certain degree.

"Yes, but I was to be able to celebrate it. It should be official so your family can come and see you walk down an aisle. So your sister and mother can dress you in the finest dress. So your brother can walk you to me and give me the best 'you break my sister's heart, I'll kill you' look before we say 'I do'. We need to have our first dance as man and wife. Then once the partying and feasting is done. I'll lay your down in our wedding bed and claim you for mine, forever."

He knew he was being cheesy and sentimental about a ceremony that would bind them together before gods and men. But he didn't care. He wanted her to be his. In every possible way, before everyone that they knew.

She just sighed and smiled at him.

"Well fine, if it matters that much to you, you stupid bull, then I'll marry you!"

Gendry just realized that he purposed to her, inadvertently, in a doctor's office while she was only wearing a gown and possibly pregnant. This wasn't romantic at all!

Before he could say another word the doctor came into the room.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Waters, Ms. Stark. My name is Dr. Daenerys Targaryen, but you may call me Dany." They both nodded to her as she took her seat in a rolling chair. "So, I hear that you think you might be pregnant? That's wonderful news. The nurse should be back in here with the equipment so she can take your blood. Now, I always like to get to know my patients so that's why you had to wait so long and I apologize."

"No, it's alright. We didn't wait long." Arya said as she rubbed circles on my hand. She was growing increasingly nervous. Especially when the mention that her blood was to be drawn.

"Well that's good. Ms. Stark, I'll need to know if you have any outstanding medical conditions that may be harmful to your baby. I also need to know about allergies and medication you take."

I could feel her hand gripping mine tighter. She didn't like to answer these things about herself.

"I-I... have Dissociative Identity Disorder… but it's been under control for a long time now. I haven't had any really bad outbursts or accidents. I've been weaned off of all my anti-depressants and anti-psychotics."

He could remember the torture of watching her through her withdrawal from the medicines. He had to watch as she cried, he had to hold her hair for her when she had to empty her stomach, and he had to cradle her when she couldn't sleep. She was taken off of them slowly and that still happened to her. Arya was stubborn though, she didn't want to be taken to the hospital to have them regulate her withdrawal.

"Well that's good, most of those would be extremely harmful to the baby. However, I am worried with you having a mental disorder and not taking medication. You will need to be sure to have constantly communication with your regular doctor and therapist."

"Yes of course I will..."

Just then a nurse came in she held the needle and vials for them to take Arya's blood. This was going to be a moment of truth. Arya no longer had medicine to keep her somewhat stable. She could turn into any one of the others, most likely Cat. He gripped her hand and held it harder.

Her eyes shut instantly and her hand tightened on his just as hard. She knew what was coming. She held her breath as Gendry watched the nurse stick her arm preparing to draw blood. He could tell she didn't want to breathe but he rubbed her hand trying to get her to calm down. She was stiff as the blood slowly came out of her. Seconds ticked by like hours to them as the nurse finally unhooked her. A whoosh of air came from Arya as she opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

She did it. She didn't change, she stayed strong and in control. It was a huge milestone for her and their life with this baby.

-Arya: Age 24, 1st person-

It was a complete nightmare!

I woke up in the middle of the night with Gendry sleeping soundly beside me when I had to get up and pee. I was suddenly floored with wetness. I couldn't believe it! I peed myself before I could even make out of bed. While I was getting up to get out of the pool I just made, pain radiated through me. I faltered in my steps and leaned onto our dresser. I must have been loud as Gendry rushed to my side.

"Arya, are you alright?" His hand flew to me and my waist.

Another shot of pain ran through me. This time I screamed.

"No you're not okay! Arya what's going on talk to me."

I whimpered and wanted to curl up. He sat me down on our bed and went to turn on a light. Once the light was on both of us looked to our bed. Specifically where I laid, not but moments ago.

It was very noticeable that I wet the bed. It didn't quite look just like urine either, there was bits of red in there.

"Arya we're getting you to a hospital NOW!" He roared as he came over to my side and picked me up.

Sometimes I hated it that he was so strong and made me feel as if I was light as a feather.

I was in pain the whole way to the hospital. After I was settled into a room Gendry made sure to call every damn member of my family. Within at least two hours of being in that room experiencing 45 minutes in between contractions, nearly half of my family showed up.

Jon was the first. He held my hand when Gendry was on the phone with Robb.

"Look at you all grown up and getting ready to be a mom." He whispered at me.

I wanted to throw something at him.

"Shut up! I just want it out of me!" He may have been my favourite brother but right now I was grumpy from the dull pain.

Robb and Bran showed up around the same time. They were in my room while Jon tried to get ahold of Sansa. Gendry was having no luck so he came and sat with me.

"Congratulations Gendry! What's it gonna be? A boy or a girl?"

"We've actually had a ultrasound done, but we didn't want to know the sex."

"Yeah I wanted it to be a surprise..." I grumbled out as I felt another pinch in my abdomen.

Meera and Jeyne came into my room. Both women smiled down at me and took me into a hug.

After a while a nurse came in and shoo'd everyone but Gendry out of the room. She had a gentle voice about her as she asked me if I wanted an epidural.

"No."

"But Arya… you might want to not be in so much pain…"

"NO."

It was final. I didn't want them to put another needle in me than the ones that I already have.

The poor nurse just opened the door and allowed the people that accumulated outside to come in. Some of those being my sister Sansa, her husband and Rickon.

Sansa just strode over from the door with flowers in her hand and set them in Gendry's lap. He vacated the seat and she sat down, taking my hand in hers.

"Are you alright, Arya? Are you in much pain?" She must have heard me yelling at the nurse.

I smiled at my sister and squeezed her hand lightly.

"I'm gonna to be just fine."

My siblings all piled into the room and we all chatted about everything that was going on. I was congratulated and questioned. They poked and prodded for information like 'what I was gonna name them', 'what I thought they'd look like' and so on.

I was five hours into my labor when my mother showed up. Her hair not even combed as she walked into my room with her brother, my uncle, Edmure.

I didn't cry when anyone else came into my room.

My mother held me close and told me I was going to be an amazing mother. Better than her and just as good as Sansa.

Somehow that was all I needed.

-Gendry: Age 29, 3rd person-

She was screaming now. Her hand crushing his as Dany instructed her to push. The string of curses coming out of her mouth belonged to Arry. The death threats she directed to him were from Cat of the Canals.

Arya's other hand was holding onto the railing of her bed for dear life.

Gendry could only smile as she pushed and breathed. She looked so wild as she birthed their child.

"You're doing good Arya! I can see the head!"

Gendry's heart soared. The end was in sight! He leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek and neck.

"Did you hear that? The baby's almost out, you're doing great."

They suffer through only a few most pushes before the doctor pulls away. The nurse came to her side with a small table with supplies on it. They set about cleaning the baby. A small cry erupted after about 5 minutes.

The baby sounded wonderful.

Arya was settling down from the high and he could see that she was thankful that it was all over. She was smiling when she heard the sound and closed her eyes. It had been 8 long hours of labor with only 3 hours of sleep on them both. It was about another 10 minutes before Dany motioned for Gendry's attention.

"Gendry, do you want to come cut the cord?"

He got up slowly from her as she laid back panting softly. He rounded to where Dr. Targaryen was, the sight before him made him beam with pride.

There in the good doctor's hands was his beautiful baby girl. He gladly took the small pair of scissors from the nurse. The second he cut through the umbilical cord it was like a great weight was lifted.

His daughter was now in this world completely.

The baby began to cry more now, most likely needing to eat. Dr. Targaryen gave the small child to him. Gently he held her, staring into her bright blue eyes. She had dark hair but he couldn't tell if it would turn black or brown. He kissed the top of her head and moved to sit back down with Arya.

"Arya, it's a baby girl. Let's get you up so you can hold your girl."

She struggled a bit to sit up but she managed without his help. Arya would always be stubborn.

"She's perfect." That was all she said as she reached out for the crying babe. She cradled her into her bosom and opened the robe she was given. The baby latched herself to Arya's left breast and she began to suckle. It was an amazing sight.

Gendry got up from the chair and sat down on the edge of the bed, wrapping one of his arms around her. The other arm came to cover Arya's arm that held the baby to her chest.

He noted that the doctor and nurses had left the room.

"What are we going to name her?" He whispered.

"If it was a boy I wanted to name him after my father." Emotion filled her voice as she looked up to him. "But, since Sansa took that idea and since she's not a boy, I can't name her Eddard. I've decided that I'd name her after the woman my father loved most, besides my mother. I'll name her Lyanna. After my aunt that died while I was little. Unless you wanted to name her?"

"No, I couldn't think of any good girl names anyway. All I could think of was plain girl names." He came down to kiss Arya with a sweet and short kiss, before going even further to place a kiss onto Lyanna's head.

"Lyanna."

IT IS NOT OVER...


	3. Prompt: Blue Blood Trigger Warning

AN: So I'm back with more. It seems like people are responding to this pretty well so I've decided to make a few more prompts. There are about 4 more after this one, I'd added ages to all the chapters as well to keep you guys informed on how old they are.

**Trigger Warning! This chapter contains descriptions of self harm and attempted suicide! Trigger Warning! (the parts in the story that this warning pertains has the PoV BOLDED and underlined. Skip those if you'd like to.)**

"_You made me feel again_

_Made me dance circles round the pieces of your heart_

_You made me feel again_

_After the last time didn't think that I could love._

_Living by the sea_

_No one could set me free_

_Before you came to me_

_I was in the pretty darkness_

_Praying for the end."_

_-Blue Blood, Laurel_

-Arry: Age 12, 1st person-

It was a snow day so we all stayed home. It was so fun to be out in the snow. Bran, Rickon and I were having a snowball fight. I was winning!

That was until I was dragged out of the backyard by my oldest brother, Jon. He started a whole new war!

We wrestled in the snow and I didn't dare let him win.

I didn't care if he was bigger than me!

Jon was the only one to never hold back on me. He knew that even though I was smaller than him that I was also tough.

All of my brother's knew I was a forced to be reckoned with, but Jon was the only one that reckoned.

He never called me 'Arya', he never said I was too girly, he never treated me like a girl.

Unlike like my sister and my mother.

"Arya!"

It was that damned woman again. Always calling me 'Arya'. She and my stupid older sister always called me that. My brother's knew better though, they knew I was 'Arry'.

They also knew how to have fun.

My mother came outside then and saw me and Jon tussling. She scowled. She never liked Jon, only because he was born to a woman my father didn't marry. She was a really snooty old hag. Always ruining my fun and trying to get me to dress like a girl.

She didn't even realize I was a boy!

I don't hate my mom, though. I just hate what she does and how she acts around me.

"You get inside, young lady!" She commanded of me.

Before I could even protest a snowball came flying through the air and hit her chest.

I was trying so hard not to laugh but I did.

"Rickon Stark!" Oh she was furious now.

I never seen my brother move so fast.

Behind her I could see even my sister was laughing.

I was then pulled into the house by my mother, apparently there was some big event going on later tonight. That only meant that she was going to force me into a damn dress.

Why couldn't she see that I'm a boy? Did she really want a second daughter that badly?

After the events of the night settled down and I was finally able to get out of the damn dress my mother put me in, I was going to bed. Before I went though I wanted to go downstairs to get something to eat. I snuck down the stairs and as I was passing by my father's study I noticed the door was open. Light spilled forth.

My mother and my father were inside talking.

"Ned, it's got to stop. Talk to her, she's acting like a boy."

They were talking about me.

I am a boy!

"Cat, she spends all her time with her brothers that's why. It'll pass once you get her and Sansa to do things together."

"I wish she would do things with her sister. But you know as well as I do that they aren't on the best of terms. There are some days were Arya does like being in the same room as Sansa and they act very civil. Then there are days like today where she refuses to think she's a girl and is mean to Sansa."

"I know, I know. We'll get her enrolled in the same Dance class that Sansa is in. We'll see if that helps. I'll sit down with her tomorrow and talk to her about this behavior as well."

I swear to never go to those dancing classes.

They can't turn me into so prissy little girl like Sansa.

-Gendry: Age 20, 3rd person-

"I had fun tonight, Gen." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

He broke away first, he was tired and didn't wish to let her come inside.

"Yeah, it was nice Willow. I'll see you at work. Gotta go get cleaned up and all that before bed."

She just smiled a sad smile and turned to leave.

"Love you Gen!"

He froze.

"You too Willow."

God how he hated it when she said that. It was so much easier when they were just friends. She made everything harder now that she told him she loved him. They'd been dating for a few months now, the dates being plain and normal. He could tell she wanted more though.

Willow wanted to know about who he really was. She wanted to know about his family. Everything, she wanted to know it all.

Gendry didn't want her to know. He didn't want anyone to get that close. He couldn't trust anyone.

That was proved the last time he fell in love. He knew it was a bad idea to like the most popular girl in school, especially when she pretended to like him, the social outcast. He liked the attention and she let him into her circle of friends. After she took his virginity though it turned. She spread horrible rumors about him. How he killed his mom, how he abused her and forced her into sex.

It wasn't just her and most of the school that rejected him then. It was all the staff and even his best mate, Hot Pie. He got expelled from the school.

All Gendry could think was how stupid he was for trusting those damn highborns.

He slammed his apartment door shut and walked past the kitchen. He went straight for the calender on his living room wall.

October 27

His mother's birthday. It was tomorrow.

He ran his hands through his hair and went to take a shower.

All day while he was at work he thought of her. Everyday he missed her, every day he would think about what she's missed. She died when he was only 16, due to severely untreated breast cancer.

Four years.

All the birthdays he spent alone.  
All the ju jitsu matches she missed out on.

All the pain he went through in high school.

All the homework she could have helped him with.

He shook his head, he had to stop thinking about it. Else, he'd cry in front of all these people. He cleaned the last few tables then went back into the back to clean them. As soon as he saw the clock hit 3 pm he was readying himself to leave. He was hoping to get out of there before Willow's shift started.

Gendry wasn't so lucky.

"Hey you're getting out of here already? I thought you left at 4 today?"

"No, I asked for an hour earlier, I've got somewhere to be. I'd love to chat but I need to go"

He rushed past her and out through the back door. He didn't even care if she'd be upset.

It took him a few hours to get to her graveside. Flowers in hand.

"Happy birthday, mom. I brought your favorite flowers, Summer lilies and golden daffodils. They look just like the sunset."

He sat down with his back against the stone.

"I wanted you to know, I've thought about quitting my job. I want to do something more with my life."

He watched the sun as it began to set. The Autumn air swirling around him.

It was refreshing to sit out in the cool air looking out over the water.

"I think I might join the Night's Watch. I know, I know it might be hard and I might not like it. But it'd be a great honor and an even better job than the shit I'm currently doing."

He looped his arm around the grave, much like he would if it had been her shoulders.

"It's beautiful, mom. It's just like we used to watch. I hope that you can see it everyday."

After the sun was completely set beyond the water of the bay, he got up from his spot. Giving his mother one final goodbye.

"One day I'll be back, mom. I'll be dressed in all black with a woman by my side. You'd want to meet the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with, she'll make you proud. I'll make you proud."

The next day he had off. He went straight to the recruitment office in River Row. It wasn't too far out from the Street of Steel but it was definitely a bus ride away.

When we walked in, there was only one man. He was dressed in the standard all black with medals adorning his uniform.

"Hello, Lad. Anything I can do ya for?"

There was no turning back now for Gendry.

"I'd like to enlist. I'm wasting my talent working as a busboy."

The man laughed.

"Indeed ya are! Look at those muscles on you. You'd do right fine work with us up at Fort Black. Name's Yoren, How old are ya boy?"

"I'm 20, sir. My name is Gendry Waters."

Gendry shook the older man's hand as he was gestured to sit down.

"Well, Gendry, you've got to fill out a few forms before we can just accept ya. Then once you're accepted through this paperwork, we'll have you take a basic knowledge test and get you to a doctor. Then we'll get your physical health."

Yoren pushed a small stack of papers toward him and gave him a pen.

Gendry looked through it, it all asked background information that was easy to provide.

"When was he born" May 20th

"Where he was born" Iron Gate General Hospital

"Schools he went to" Flea Bottom Elementary, Middle and High School.

"Education level" GED

"Where he currently works" Crossroads Diner

Etc, etc.

After he finished reading everything over carefully and answering the questions, he gave them all back to Yoren. The older man read over them and nodded his head.

"Very good, boy. Now once we look into all of this, you're goin into our system. From their the Lord Commander will look over your profile closely and see if you're a fit. I wouldn't be too worried though, we got plenty of misfits on the Wall. murderers, rapists, thieves and the sort. Any man who's able bodied to work, it put to work. Once at the Wall you'll go through a basic training."

"Basic training? Like how to kill people?"

"Well, it's basic for a reason. We're gonna teach you more than just pointing a gun at someone and shooting. You'll learn teamwork and discipline. Once you're done with all that though, we'll get to sorting you into a place. Either Ranger, Builder or Seward."

"What's that all mean?" He sat patiently, really interested in listening to more.

"A Ranger is someone who goes beyond the Wall to scout for threats. They defend the Wall with their lives and fight. Builders are men who build our towers, maintain them and also service our weapons. We've been making our own weaponry at Fort Black and The Shadow Tower. Then there are the Stewards, they're critical for maintaining the kitchens, barracks and training grounds. They see to all the business matters and tend to the commanding officers of the Night's Watch."

"Which are you?"

Yoren just laughed heartily again.

"I'm a retired Crow. I just recruit them now, I used to be a Ranger though. It was rewarding work."

Gendry wanted to be a Ranger. Though if he didn't get that chance he figured being a Builder would have been a good second option. He wouldn't like doing a stewards work. That would be even bigger waste of his talents.

He shook hands with Yoren once more and they said their goodbyes.

For once Gendry was looking forward to where his life was going.

**-Arya: Age 15, 1st person-**

He was gone.

The last words my father told me before he died were 'I love you, my little wolf'.

I couldn't handle this. I hated crying but I couldn't stop myself.

I was fracturing, breaking down and completely lost.

We all were.

Mother stopped eating properly.

Rob started drinking.

Sansa cried herself to sleep every night.

Bran barely came out of his room.

Rickon got into fights at school.

Jon left for the military.

But me? Oh no, I started to become numb.

After the funeral I stopped crying over what happened. I didn't cry when Jon left me either. He just left me his wolf pendant that he always wore. Didn't even say goodbye. Not that I wanted him to.

It was a short while after that, that I discovered an outlet for my frustration, anger, resentment and abandonment.

Cutting.

Then everything was starting to get better.

Mother was prescribed antidepressants and she stopped looking after us.

Robb went off to college in Riverrun.

Sansa stopped crying and began dating some guy.

Bran started to come out and even began to smile more.

Rickon came home with less bruises every day.

Then I began to put on my 'I'm okay too' mask. I'd get up each morning, relieve my stress, worries and fears. Shower and join my siblings for breakfast with a smile on my face. They never knew.

It was always cold up here in the northern part of Westeros. So, no one noticed my long sleeve shirts and hoodies. I never even wore shorts only long pants. I even locked the doors in the bathroom whenever I took my showers or used the toilet. I couldn't let Sansa walk in on me.

School though was a different matter. I started skipping gym class, I couldn't let girls in the locker room see me changing. I didn't care for my studies, slipped from A's to C's real fast. I never did the homework that's why. Never hung out with my friends, they silently understood that I couldn't handle them. However, I was disappointed that they didn't even care enough to try to comfort me. Stopped attending all of my after school activities. Monday/Thursday Dance Lessons? No, only reminded me of my father and how he begged me to go. Fencing with Syrio on Wednesdays? No, only reminded me of Jon and how we had so much fun.

What made it all worse, was that no one even noticed. My mom didn't care about what was happening and Sansa ignored me in school like she always did. I even noticed that Rickon was having the same problems and he was only in elementary school!

Dad was gone, Jon was gone, Robb was gone, mom was practically nonexistent, Sansa barely acknowledged me and Bran was absorbed in his studies. Rickon was too young for me to even vent to him. So that left no one to talk to. No one I could trust. No one that could listen.

I was just an outsider.

I was in the shower one morning, I had just finished marring my skin. I loved the feeling of the hot water stinging the fresh wounds. It was nearly as good as the act itself. I stepped out of the shower after I was done and began to dress. It was different this morning, as I normally don't dress in the bathroom. I wanted to do something with my hair for once. So, I was going to steal some of Sansa's hair product.

I started to put on my bra when I heard the door knob twist. It was open before I even had time to react. I was frozen. To my shock and horror, my sister was standing in the doorway staring straight at me. I could already tell what she was staring at. All of the scars and fresh marks on me were bright red against my pink skin. Her hands dropped her phone as they flew to her mouth. Her eyes were so wide and my heart was pounding.

"Arya! Oh my god!" She shrieked out.

She slowly began toward me as if I was about to dart out of the bathroom. I wanted to but I was more akin to a deer caught in the headlights. She stood over me inspecting every little detail she could see. I silently cursed her for being so much taller than me.

"You've been hurting yourself." It was not a question.

"Well no shit." I finally found my voice.

Her face went from shock to hurt to angry in a matter of seconds it felt like. Then before I knew it she was pulling me by my wrist into her room. I was stunned as she quickly pulled a large t-shirt over my head. I didn't know why, or what made me just stand there and let her do this to me.

As soon as she got the shirt on me and could see it was covering all of the necessary stuff, she was dragging me once more. Once I saw that her destination was our mother's room I began to struggle. She held me fiercely though, who knew Sansa would be strong?

The door was opened and the lights to my mother's room flipped on.

"Mom, you need to look at Arya!" She took me over to where our mother was sitting on her bed. Then once I was standing there, she went back to the door to lock it.

Mom just sat there looking me over. Her eyes began to water.

Sansa didn't just let my arms and thighs go noticed. No, she wanted mother to see everything. So, she lifted the shirt up and off as well. Now I stood before my mother in just my underwear and bra.

"My baby girl...what have you done to yourself…?" Mom reached out a hand to touch my arm.

I flinched away from her though.

"What give you the right to care? Either of you? It's been 3 months and you just now notice me?!"

I was in a fury.

"Arya you could have come to me." Sansa chimed in.

"You could have come to your sister or me. You didn't have to shoulder it all yourself."

"How could I mom? How?! You and Sansa both never gave me much attention before dad died so why would I expect you to give it after?" I said bitterly. "Dad and Jon were the only two people that cared about me. Now they're both gone!"

I was angry, I was upset, and most of all, I was heartbroken.

All I wanted to do was storm out of the room and go back into mine. I wanted to make all this go away. I wanted to cause even more harm. I was never good enough for my mom and sister. Never good enough for them to care about me.

"That's not true Arya…" Sansa said weakly.

"Arya, you're my daughter, I'll always care about you…" Mom said softly before looking to Sansa. "That's why I know what I'll do to help you."

Her next three words sent ice straight through me.

"Sansa, get the phone."

My eyes widened. Why did she need the phone? What was she going to do? Who was she going to call?

Sansa went over to the other side of mom's bed and pulled the phone off of the charger. She then went back to stand in front of the door.

Mom only dialed 3 numbers.

I raced over to the door. I didn't need to know what was going to come next. I just wanted to get out.

Sansa stopped me.

"Hello? Yes, I'd like to have an ambulance come to my home." No.

"It's 1495 Winter Road." _No._

"My daughter has been hurting herself and she needs to be taken to the hospital." No!

I promised I wouldn't cry. I hated to cry.

I pleaded with Sansa to let me go but she held me in her arms.

My knees buckled from under me and I slid to the floor.

Sansa just held me while I cried into her shirt.

Everything went black while I sobbed.

-Gendry: Age 22, 3rd person-

He was receiving medals for his service. For his bravery, courage and honor. For saving his unit from the first rounds of attacks.

That was six months ago.

The weeks before the short 3 month war began he spent his time getting to know the unit he was now apart of.

His commanding officer was Beric Dondarrion. The group's medic was Thoros Myr. Then the rest of them were just soldiers like him. Tom Sevenstreams, who liked to sing. Lem Lemoncloak, who liked lemons and the color yellow far too much. Harwin Joseph, who had a strong northern accent. Edric Dayne, the youngest of the group. Anguy Archer, who was the best sharpshooter among them. Lommy Greenhands, who was the quiet one of the group.

Then there was Gendry, he was often referred to as the Bull.

These men became the family that he never had.

They trained together, slept together, ate together and practically breathed together. It made them confident in their ability to fight once they entered the field of battle.

The closest one to Gendry was the boy with curly blond hair, Lommy. The boy told him about his life. How he was forced into the service by his father, how he was hated by his mother for being a worthless in her eyes, and the only person who cared about him in his family was his little sister, a girl he calls weasel. He said that she was so heartbroken when he left. Gendry felt a strong protective streak now. He wanted to become the older brother that this boy never had. That he never had.

Then it all changed when the uprising started.

The people of the Forever Winterlands would rebel against the Wall. Long ago there was land disputes over the wall being built. They would war against the men of the Night's Watch. That much had never changed, but now with the wall nothing more than a shadow of it's former self. Over the years the Wall eroded away and they they were left to built a wall of metal and steel. This lead to even more outrage to the 'wildlings' or 'free folk'.

What was once arrows, swords and axes became guns, grenades and rockets. They evolved as we evolved. Thanks to the enemies our country had over seas. When the Queen of Mereen tried to wage war with us, she lost. So she started to fund the people of the far north.

It was a war they wanted, it was a war they got.

Gendry's unit was formed and only a month after, they were sent out on watch. Ranging beyond The Wall.

They weren't yet allowed beyond the Haunted Forest. So they camped just at it's edge. Marked by a massive white tree, with bleeding eyes.

Gendry couldn't look away at it when he first saw it. He'd always remember Beric's words of the tree.

"A wierwood tree. A face carved into it by the children of the forest. A symbol of the Old Gods, no one but the wealthy families of the North, the Brothers and these wildlings keep to them."

That night it was just Gendry and Lommy that stood watch. Both sharing stories to pass the time.

Suddenly the air felt stale. He could feel it, all the sounds of the night stopped as well. No owls, No howling wolves, nothing. Just silence. Gendry and Lommy set about shaking their brothers awake. But before everyone was fully alert they were on them.

The crow killers.

Shots rang out hitting some of the waking men. Gendry did all he could to get some of them out of there. Lem and Anguy gave return fire as the men were ordered to get to the gates. Tom pushed Gendry back to get Ned, but as he reached for the boy he felt someone push him down. When Gendry looked to whom it was all he saw was a body being riddled with holes.

As the body fell, only then did he see who it was. Lommy.

In a blind rage he grabbed the gun that rested against him and began to shoot. He didn't care who he killed, all he wanted was revenge. When he was out of bullets he saw who he killed.

It was a woman.

He froze before being pulled away by Beric.

He killed a woman.

Somehow it wasn't enough to justify her death. All he could see was someone died because of him.

After they were all safely back behind the Wall, then he was given time to properly grieve.

However he didn't stop there. He couldn't stop there. Despite the wishes of his unit to stay behind, he went out with them again. He ended up fighting four more minor battles. They had more men with them this time, they had more support.

With him this time was a junior commander. His name was Jon Snow. They shared a room together before all this happened but now they shared the battlefield together.

He was known as 'The Ghost' he was silent in most of his daily tasks and was efficient at using a rifle.

Jon was the only person he told about his dreams, the dreams of the dead people he's killed coming back to haunt him. Coming back with blue eyes and cold skin. They would kill everyone and tear their corpses apart.

Gendry didn't tell him about the hallucinations though.

By the time the small war concluded they had lost 34 men.

They buried, Lommy, Anguy, Beric and Lem. Four men from his unit died and the others wounded in some way. He even had a small thigh wound from a stray bullet. But he was _lucky_. He hated that feeling.

How lucky was he truly to lose so many of his friends… no his _family_.

-Mercy, 1st person-

I let her kick and scream.

I let her throw her fit.

However, I needed her to behave and to be calm. This wasn't going to hurt her, it was only going to save us.

Her mother stood vigilant by her side. She noticed the change that was made but she did not question it. I was settled down into a room as the rotund doctor and his tiny nurse came in.

"Hello, you must be little Arya Stark. My name is Doctor Tarly and this is my lovely nurse Gilly. We've heard that you've been a bit upset and have been… well… not taking it well."

"My name is not Arya."

"Arya! Now is not the time to do this foolishness. I'm sorry doctor, she's been doing this for several years now."

I looked to the woman. How dare she?

"I am not Arya, Catelyn. I am the puppetmaster. My name is Mercy and I will not be called a fool."

Her eyes widened at me, then when I looked to the doctor he also looked afraid.

"I… I'll be right back, I need to go speak to another doctor."

The fat man walked out. The nurse stayed though, she prepared to take my blood.

Cat would have never let her near.

Arry would be screaming and defending himself.

Nymeria would have been trying to run away.

I knew she was not going to hurt us though, I knew she was going to try to help. I wanted this.

Arya had let her life be taken down a terrible road, so I set up hints and clues. Her family was stupid though.

So instead I tried a more direct root. I made her choose a day when her sister woke up later, like her. Made her want to fix her hair nice. Then when she stepped in the shower, made sure she did not lock her sister's door. It was all carefully put into her mind from the beginning of this day. All my plan.

The doctor came back in this time, with two men in white coats and another doctor.

"Hello, Mrs. Stark. My name is Doctor Luwin and I'd like to take Arya, here, up to the psychiatric ward."

The two men came to me, they flanked my sides and walked me from the room. The woman trailing behind me with the doctor most like.

I would not be ashamed of this but the others might be.

Soon we would be treated with the utmost care.

**-Gendry Age 23, 3rd person-**

He was given an honorable discharge for his service to the Night's Watch.

Jon Snow, had given him a set of keys. The words spoken that day were warm and kind to Gendry.

"You should head to Winterfell, I have an apartment there that I don't use anymore. If you delivered a few gifts to my family, I'll let you have the place. It's small but cozy."

Gendry remembered thanking Jon and then he was on the next bus out of Fort Black's walls.

Winterfell was a large city. It was the biggest city in the North. Gendry didn't really like the cold though. The city itself never reached too far above the freezing point. It was always around 50 degrees. Though he heard that since this was Autumn it would obviously be colder. He often wondered what the Summer felt like.

Once he was in the city he hailed a cab, from there he told them the house number.

What he did not expect was the house would be huge.

This was the Stark Family Manor. The news of this place was big when Council member Eddard Stark died a few years ago. Jon had some connection to these people? Enough to call them family?

He hated this suddenly. He thought about how these people had everything so great, that they weren't even touched by what happened not but 50 miles from here. They didn't mourn the dead men that served their country. They didn't mourn the lost men who had no family or had no where else to go. These rich people didn't understand, sure they lost their father and husband, but they didn't understand the true loss of dead soldiers.

They didn't see men like Gendry as much more than just a pawn in their game of chess.

There was no one available to see him, so he just left the things with the maid. He was very grateful for that. He didn't want to have to dirty their nice floors and stain their pristine furniture with his presence.

He set about turning Jon's apartment into his own, slowly but not touching things that were in more secret places. Like under the bed, above the closet and inside drawers.

However things began to change and not for the best.

Memories and flashbacks to the events that occurred during the war plagued him. He drank to get rid of them but they only came back stronger when he was sober again. He did everything to forget his pain.

His life became one mess after another. No steady job, no woman in his life that he could keep, and no mercy from the thoughts.

He had lived while his friends and family died.

He couldn't take that fact.

When he woke up this morning he did some digging. Under the bed, in a small box was a handgun. It looked polished and well taken care of.

Gendry couldn't stop staring at it.

Without much thought or care to what he was doing he loaded the gun.

Today was the day.

He opened a bottle of whisky and chugged it. Then setting it down on the coffee table. He sat on the couch with a pen and paper in his hands. He was shaking when he wrote the note to Jon.

He wrote about his regret, he wrote about his mom and that he'd like to be next to her, he wrote about how much of a disappointment he was. He even included dark humor, he apologized for what kind of mess he was about to make.

He placed the paper back down on the table and took the bottle back up. This time tears were pricking the corners of his eyes.

But he needed to do this.

He had no time to consider his options for if he did he'd find some way to back out. This was the only way for him, and he knew this.

Then the handgun was in his hands. He was ready.

Gendry took a deep breath and placed it to his temple.

"I'm sorry mom" were the only words on his lips as his finger went to the trigger.

Before he could pull it the door to the apartment opened noisily.

No one had the keys except him and the landlord. And the latter never bothered him.

To his horror standing at the opening was none other than Jon.

Gendry lowered the gun when he heard the other man yell.

"Gendry… what are you doing, mate?"

He couldn't say anything as he put his head in his hands and began to sob.

Jon closed the gap between them and took the gun from beside his friend. Slipping the safety back on and putting it gently on the coffee table.

Gendry felt the man's hands close on his shoulders.

"This isn't the way, we can get you some help. I can set you up in the best facility in Westeros. With the most amazing doctor and the best care. Just… please don't do this."

"I don't have anything to live for, Snow. I have no family, no friends and certainly no job. I'm fucked up. I don't have money to pay for nice treatment and I sure as hell don't need your money and posh family helping me." Gendry spat out bitterly.

Jon just sighed and pulled Gendry in for a hug. It wasn't very manly but this situation called for something more than just punching holes in walls and letting out anger or hurt physically.

"I wont be taking no for an answer. I have a duty to make sure the men that served don't go without honor. You deserve to be helped and saved."

Jon never did let him stay alone after that.

-Arya 16, 1st person-

They transferred me from Mormont Memorial Hospital. Doctor Luwin said that I needed to be in the best treatment facility. He said I needed to be taken care of by more professionals.

I was taken to Harrenhall Psychiatric Hospital. It was a place where people like me were taken. People that were crazy.

I cried.

It explained everything.

I knew something was wrong with me when I had memories that I didn't understand, or even when I didn't have memories of events at all.

I was told I had 'alters'. That there was one that told them about all of them. Who they were and what they acted like.

There was one called Cat of the Canals. She was violent and acted as if she was a murderer. Another named Arry, after the nickname my brothers gave me, it was a boy alter. He would act and behave just like my brothers would. Then there was Nymeria, she wasn't a human alter. I was told that she acted and was indeed a dog or a wolf. They weren't sure.

But they never told me about the one that told them all of this.

"Here were are, Arya. This is your new room."

It was barren. The only things in the room were two beds, two small closets and a window. There was also a curtain.

"This is where the shower and toilet is, as well as your sink. They said that every Tuesday and Thursday is bath day. You'll be taken in there and bathed."

My voice was shaky.

"I can't wash myself?"

His smiled faltered.

"No, I'm afraid not."

I took my bag and choose my bed. I put all the sleeping clothes that I was allowed into the closet. I wasn't allowed normal clothes and I wasn't allowed my bras. This I knew from my stay in the ward in Winterfell.

Winterfell. I feared I might never see my home again.

I blinked back tears as I raised my head to look over at the other bed.

"Will I ever get a roommate?" I mumbled.

"In time you might, but your mother has requested that you not be with anyone else. She wishes that you have a private room but on this floor, where they specialize in personality disorders, there is only double bedded rooms."

Figures my mom wouldn't want others with me. Wouldn't want me catching something else while I'm here.

"Your treatment will be continued from when we were up North. I've decided that I'll be here the whole time you're being treated here. So, I will take care of you personally throughout your stay."

"Thank you, Doctor."

He turned and left the room, just leaving me with a small goodnight.

I hated sleeping in unfamiliar places.

-Gendry 23, 3rd person-

Jon stayed with Gendry. He didn't let him leave his sight.

"Gen, we're gonna head down to Harrenhall. I've called ahead to make arrangements for you to stay at the hospital there. We're gonna pack your things and be on our way today."

Gendry didn't fight him. He simply just followed orders.

It was a three hour drive from Winterfell to Harrenhall. It was mostly in silence.

However, every now and then Jon would talk. He spoke of someone he knew that was there. He never mentioned a name and he never said who they were to him.

"She's very sick, they have her in a special wing. I've called the doctor that's taking care of her and told him that I wanted him to take care of you too. He's a great man and an even better doctor. He's agreed to take you on so, once you get there he'll take you."

He was never interested in that conversation enough to pay more attention than that.

When they finally got there he was greeted by the doctor.

"Hello Gendry, my name is Doctor Luwin. I'm good at taking care of special patients."

Special. First time anyone's ever called him that and look it would be a doctor to a mental case.

How ironic.

Jon followed him only past the front doors. The doctor seemed to note his reluctance.

"You can come in, Mr. Snow. You can come see her if you'd like."

He shook his head slowly. Something about his eyes made Gendry confused.

"Sorry, I can't… not after last time."

Gendry just turned away from the scene and waited for the doctor to finish escorting him.

He had to have a complete workup. Blood taken, normal vital signs documented and weight marked.

By the time he was taken up stairs he was given a pair of what looked like pajama pants and made to change into them.

They took all his normal clothes. He was only left with his shirts and boxers.

No shoes, no belts, no jeans, no socks.

He couldn't believe this, it was almost like a prison.

That's exactly what it was.

When doctor Luwin took him down the hall that he assumed his room would be on. He stopped at the door.

"You're going to have a roommate. Don't be alarmed about it though, she can't hurt you."

Gendry stopped. He was about to become roommates with some crazy chick?

Seven help him.

The doctor opened the door and the sigtht that greeted him wasn't too pretty.

There laying on one of the beds was a girl. Her hair barely tamed by a braid, her arms cuffed down to the bed and her eyes practically empty. She looked horrible.

They greeted each other and then the doctor introduced them.

He barely gave her a reply.

They spoke briefly about what was wrong with each other.

ll he could think about afterwards was how small she looked. How soft her hand was against his. She looked like a child. Her eyes dim and her body almost frail.

When her medicine came he saw how much of it she had to take.

He suddenly felt sick.

Was this what he had to look forward to?


End file.
